


I Am Surrendering to Gravity and the Unknown

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: The Big Short [1]
Category: NCIS, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: I keep writing 'big shirt' instead of big short, Rouch Trade, Someone stop me, The Big Short Challenge, Tony and Sam are Athena children, Tony leaves NCIS, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Tony accepts that, occasionally, the fates do know better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Big Short challenge on Keira Marcos' Rough Trade website. It was written for the prompt 'Surrender'.
> 
> What are timelines? What is canon?
> 
> Things of note:  
> Themis: Goddess of divine, moral, and natural order. The divine right, the undisputed order, and the law.   
> Eunomia: Themis' daughter, one of the three Horai. Goddess of good and civil order and lawful conduct.  
> Dike: Themis' daughter, one of the three Horai. Goddess of justice, fair judgments, and the rights established by customs and laws.  
> Eirene: Themis' daughter, one of the three Horai. Goddess of peace. Is often where her sisters are.   
> Nemesis: Goddess of balance, revenge, rivalry, indignation, and the retribution for undeserved good fortune.   
> Andonis Polias: Andonis is an Old Greek variant of 'Anthony' and Polias was a term gifted to Athena it means 'of the City'.

_I am surrendering to gravity and the unknown_  
_Catch me, heal me, lift me back up to the sun,_  
_I choose to live, I choose to live._   
~Gravity, A Perfect Circle.

He’s not going to mention it, but it wouldn’t have even mattered to him if Rivkin was sober when they’d fought. He’d have won anyway. Rivkin was only human, after all. Though maybe he wouldn’t have had to pull so many of his punches.

* * *

He should have joined the Navy, the Army, the Airforce. He shouldn’t have joined Law Enforcement. Law Enforcement is for Nemesis’s children. Law Enforcement is for the children of Themis, Eunomia, Dike, and Eirene. He shouldn’t have gone into Law Enforcement, but he’d wanted it for most of his life. He’d wanted it in the Camp, where they’d shown him all the wonderful things he could have done with his life.

He’d always wanted Law Enforcement.

He didn’t anymore.

* * *

They leave Ziva behind, and he wants to laugh. He’s leaving the team as soon as they land in the United States. He’s leaving the team and he’s following the path he should have followed a long time ago. His life has spiralled so far out of his control and if it hadn’t been for this latest fuck up, he would never have even noticed.

His mother would be so disappointed in him.

* * *

No one takes his resignation quietly, but he no longer finds it within himself to care. His so-called friends take turns trying to talk him out of his decision, even going so far as to demand he change his mind, but he’s his mother’s son, and his mind is made up.

“I’m leaving.” He reiterates to his incensed friends. “I’ve nearly died doing this job more times than I can count. I did my duty to my country and my country tried to throw me to the wolves, my country _did_ throw me to the wolves. There’s no coming back from that. There’s no pretending like I didn’t have to go to Israel because people were playing political games. There’s no pretending like my life means something, anything, to this organization. I’m leaving.” _And may Nemesis’ wrath be swift and merciless._ He thinks, knowing just how greatly Nemesis despises corruption. _May Themis and her daughters show no mercy in the pursuit of their Justice._

“Tony, you can’t just-“

“I can just, and I have just, and I will just.” He answers with a snort. “It’s my life, Abby. I can do with it what I want, and right now, what I want to do with it is save it. So, I will.” He states with a smirk.

“But-“

“No. I’ve told you my reasons for leaving, if you can’t accept them, that’s not on me. I’m done talking about this. I’m going home.”

* * *

He has his things put into storage and he sells his apartment. It’s strange how everything that made up his life for the past decade can fit inside a few boxes. He’d thought he was settled down here and was content, but he’s just been stagnating.

It’s time to bloom.

* * *

“I had wondered when you’d call me. “ She smiles at him, her smiles have always been so bright, especially for her siblings. “I have a treat for you, _Major_.” She says the rank with a teasing lilt and he glares at her.

“Just because you’re a general.” He retorts, and she giggles, but doesn’t rise to the bait. “So, I take it everything’s all set up for me?”

“Mhm. I’ve fully fleshed out your background. Someone can dig all they want to, but they’ll never find anything to prove that Major Andonis Polias didn’t exist until a few days ago.”

“Oh, Sam. You’re amazing.” He tells her, relieved beyond measure. “I should have just joined up with you.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. You wanted to follow your own path, and that’s fine.” She tells him, without judgement. “I joined because I thought it would make both of my parents proud, you know that.”

“Yeah.” He answers, sighing heavily. “So, what’s this surprise?”

“You remember my quest?”

“Yeah, it was something about the Lost City of Atlantis, right?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. He looks at her in confusion and apprehension when she starts beaming at him, and he starts to question whether she is _only_ Athena’s daughter or if she’s Apollo’s, too.

“I found it, well, I had help. But they’re finally giving me command. You’re coming with me.”

_“What?”_

“You’re welcome, brother mine.”


End file.
